


信息素一

by H2CO3



Category: gghhhgggh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 10:03:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20722403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H2CO3/pseuds/H2CO3





	信息素一

裴济明注射了半管抑制剂，尽管他有欲望，但是理智站在上风，不在像上次那样疯了般对着自己的猎物大快朵颐，这次他要小口小口品尝。

他这次吻得很克制也很斯文，反反复复舔着那两片饱满的嘴唇，像是在嘬一块水果糖，弄得水光潋滟的。

路南也因为裴济明的慢速，兀自神游天外，开着自己小差，他还没咂摸出来裴先生怎么这么爱亲亲。

裴济明那天把路南弄晕了，所以路南对于那天晚上的回忆很浅。

接吻这件事，路南依旧是生涩的很，嘴巴一被堵上，他就慌了。

路南自己心里也很纳闷，平常他也不用嘴巴呼吸，怎么这会儿这么堵得慌，甚至有些呼吸不畅。

像路南这种自力更生惯了的宝宝，在逆境中总会找到破解的办法，他拼命发挥鼻子的作用，咬着牙频率很高地鼓动着鼻翼呼吸。

裴济明抬起头，那语气像是在笑话他，“你是鼓风机吗？”

“啊？！”路南红着脸，还没说出出来别的，就见裴先生拱到自己颈窝里了，他颤抖着，微微缩起肩膀。

裴济明一偏头，咬住那个成日被说两句就红得不行的小耳朵。

路南耳后那一片薄薄的肉被弄得湿漉漉红津津的。

他偏头想躲躲，裴济明就顺着他脖子延展出来的弧度舔他的锁骨。

路南捏紧小拳头护着自己的肚子，又乖又顺从地微微侧了个身，露出自己细嫩的性腺给他。  
“裴先生，乔医生说要慢点哦，不能标记，但是裴先生可以亲亲。”

裴济明的眼神漫上一层瑰丽，路南蒙昧无知的样子最是勾他。他从善如流，伸手碰了碰那片脆弱的腺体，路南立刻抖了一下起了反应。  
那腺体此时像是一个封着异香的软木塞，丝丝信息素从木塞的缝隙溢出来。

“别人有碰过你这儿吗？”裴济明抚摸着路南圆润的肩头，在那个白皙可爱的地方留下一串红印。

“没有。”路南不明白，裴先生问这个做什么。

“自己有碰过吗？”裴济明又问，那低磁的嗓音极其蛊惑嗓音。

“就……就一次。”路南中了蛊一样，有些害怕，但是老实巴交地回答。

“为什么碰。”

“因为痒痒。”路南扣着手指头，很不好意思，像是做了什么见不得人的事。

“哪痒？说说。”

“就……就……”  
灯还黑着，路南越是在这种情况下，胆子越大，不好意思和羞耻心都只拘泥于表情上。  
他牛哄哄地把自己的手贴到裴先生的屁股上拍了一下，“就这里。”

裴济明笑了，

“张开嘴。”

“为啥……”

“让你舒服点。”

路南很乖，慢慢张开一条缝，裴济明在那条湿漉漉的缝隙上重重舔了一下。  
“牙齿也打开。”他又蛊惑他。

“为，为什么？”

“听话就是了。”

路南乖乖照做，可刚一张开，嘴里就窜进去一个滑滑的湿漉漉的定西，勾着他的小舌头搅来搅去。

“哎呀、”路南含糊地惊了一声，他已经知道那是什么了，那是裴先生的舌头。裴先生……裴先生在舔他的舌头。

在鲜有的性事里，路南把裴先生这次对他的和上次对比，完全找不到参考物，上次，上次他们这样舔舌头了吗？

有一点点舒服。路南晕乎乎地想。  
他护着肚子的手，悄悄移了一只放到心口，那地方跳太快了，小鹿乱撞似的，裴先生那一下一下像是亲到了他心尖上，让他发颤。

“喜欢……喜欢吗？”路南没头没脑蹦出啦一句，还被裴济明把字吃得含含糊糊吞吞吐吐。

裴济明没回答他，只是握住路南圆润的肩头，像是握住了一直受了惊的的小麻雀，那小麻雀热乎乎的，微微颤动。

路南睫毛蒲扇得很快，一下一下的，这些，裴济明在黑暗里都看不见，他要是看见了，肯定会觉得自己太狠心了。

这样的小可怜他应该捧在手心儿，而不是瓷实地碾在床上，碾来碾去，碾成一粒可怜巴巴的小豆子。

他从他的嘴角吻到下巴，轻轻咬一下，然后顺着下颌骨吻到了路南的后颈。

性腺漫出的omega信息素慢慢浓郁起来。

路南顺从地像发情的小母猫，慢慢把头勾下来，乖乖地把后颈性腺全部露给裴先生。

虚弱稚嫩的地方，任人处置的模样。

裴总裁最是忍不了这种乖顺，像大型猫科动物捕获猎物，总想玩两下，把猎物玩得心惊胆战再给吃了。

他狠狠心用鼻尖顶住了着那一片细嫩的地方，深深地嗅着那一片甜香，可是这一点还不够。总裁很贪心，希望他的付出可以得到更多利润，于是再狠狠心，一口咬了下去。

香甜的信息素像是汁水爆浆的莓果，香气四散。

裴济明就算是打了半管抑制剂也依然被调出了燥热感。下身燥热得不行。

一阵窸窸窣窣的声音响起。路南忽觉得自己身上轻了不少，裴先生从他身上起来了。

这时，天花板上的灯，床头画打光的灯突然之间全开了，就好像舞台的聚光灯突然之前全部打开。

路南仰躺在床上被光刺得遮了一下眼。

在睁开眼时，满眼肉色，裴先生正跨在他身上解衬衫，每一粒扣子下边掩的都是让路南捂眼不敢看的春色。  
今天晚上也太慢了，慢得路南的羞耻心在这灯光下无处遁藏，他把后边的大枕头薅出来，一下子蒙住了脸。

“裴先生，你快一点。”路南催促道。

裴济明捏住路南抱枕头的手，“快一点干什么？”

“快一点把灯关掉。”路南急道。

“那你帮我把这个解开。”裴济明拉着路南的手放到了自己的皮带扣上。

路南摸了摸那个凉冰冰的东西，有些诧异，“解开就关灯吗？”

“嗯……”

路南翻了一个身，小幅度在床上蜷缩了一下，做起来，颤着小手，很快碰到了裴济明的腰带。

路南的裤子从小到大都是松紧带，了不起了弄个绳子勒住，所以裴济明那个看着简约的皮带扣，竟让一下子无从下手。

他干脆从床上蹲起来，低着头，认认真真的研究起来。

裴济明本就是在逗他，趁着这个时机，伸手捏住了路南的衣角，慢慢地把路南的上衣给掀了起来。

那一身细嫩润泽的粉白，特别上胸口上那两点淡得不起眼的小粉尖儿，看起来可口极了。

裴济明忍不住伸手掐住了人家的小点点，像是在掐蚊子叮的包。

太小了、裴济明眯着眼睛，忍不住揪着那可怜巴巴的小点搓了搓。

哪想知这小动作一下子拔到了路南的毛。

“别搓我奶头。”路南不满意地捂着胸口，伸手推了推裴济明，扭头背过脸，使劲儿喘了两口气。

奶头这个词刺激到了裴济明，路南还要嘟囔些什么，忽觉耳后一片灼热，裴先生从后边抱住了他。

“怎么又不乖了。”裴济明问。

“裴先生……快点好不好……”路南催促道。他还是喜欢那天晚上一点没有印象的性事，这个样文火煮汤的感觉可太难熬了。

“好。”裴济明答应他。

“关掉灯，好不好？”路南又说。

裴济明蹭了蹭路南的性腺，“不是说有夜盲吗？”

“可……可……”路南嘴笨，不知道怎么表达，黑暗就是他的遮羞布啊。

“那就闭着眼睛，好好感受吧。”裴济明抢过他的话，伸手盖住了路南的眼睛，另一只手臂箍着路南的腰腹一紧，将他整个人锁到了怀里。

皮肉贴着皮肉，热烫的地方挤在一起摩擦。

“裴、裴先生……”路南的声音在打颤。裴先生的手很大捂着他的眼睛，半张脸都遮了去，他仅仅能从指头缝里看到些许红光。  
其他的就都是感觉了，他感觉到裴先生把手指伸进了他的裤子里，他能感觉到裴先生把手指契进了他的腿缝里。

“呀……轻点……”路南小声讨饶。

裴济明压根不听路南的话，伸手就夹住了腿缝里缩着的小东西包在手里慢慢揉了起来。

“别、等一下……”路南受不了地嘤咛一声，抖得跟条受惊的小鹿崽似的，弹着四肢想跑了。

裴济明恢复成他一贯办公时的沉默，有了抑制剂的作用，他发起情也理智了很多，很好的控制力自身alpha信息素的浓度。

这点浓度虽不足以让omega发情，却可以让他心情大好地欣赏omega蔚为靡丽的反应。

“要不……要不你快点吧。”路南很委屈地催促，他要受不了了，那地方被揉得又酸又难受，全身都在发麻。  
可裴先生一点都没听他的意见，手上的动作不停，路南下意识去掰那只捂着他眼睛的手。

这样虚假的遮羞布，一点用都没有。

“裴先生……裴先生……”路南发出的声音全是拐了弯的抽噎，断断续续的。

直到他上下两处都在裴济明手里哭惨了，才得到耳边一句回应，“路路，听话。”

“我、已经很听话了。你能不能快点。”omega没发情，这些在发情边缘的刺激总让他有种活也活不痛快，死也死不爽快的憋闷。

“求你……”路南哼唧着难受。

“这就受不了了。”

路南羞得满脸眼泪，挣扎着露出自己的性腺，他想要直接点，可裴先生对他的抗议置之不理！

好容易松开了眼睛，却被压在了床上。

路南以为获得了自由，却在泪眼朦胧中看到了裴先生那下边涨大的东西。

着实比他那个小玩意精神抖擞多了，还特别健硕，路南下了一跳，擦擦眼泪往床下跑。

“你不愿意跟我做这件事了？”裴济明拉着路南的手，问得那叫一个直白，“你在昨晚不是挺愿意的吗？”

“我、我……”路南攥着衣角边，他那身校服已经被他自己的东西给弄脏了，他低着头，“你不能总是折磨我，我想要跟那天晚上一样快点。”

裴济明无法戳破那天晚上的谎言，只得把路南拉到怀里，“有些事是要自己经历的，不能村里人说什么，你就做什么。这些事他们怎么会跟你说呢？”

“啊？”路南没听太懂。

“我不是折磨你，是你还没咂摸出来乐趣。”

“啊？！”路南缩着身子。

裴济明把路南的手拿过来，放到自己下边，热烫的东西贴着路南的手心，弄得路南整个人都蒙了。

“摸摸它。”

路南缩手，裴济明却把路南的带着湿渍的裤子给扒了，掐着路南的小玩意跟自己的贴在一块，狠狠地蹭了两下。

“我……唔……”

又被强吻了，路南晕乎乎地被摁倒在床上，没几分钟就又开始哭了，他难以启齿的地方都让裴先生玩弄了。

裴先生怎么这么坏，路南被掐奶头的时候小声说。

裴济明凑到他耳边，“等你发情的时候会求我的。”

“不、才不会。”

“傻瓜——”


End file.
